


Delinquents and Donner Party

by ToServeManfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cannibal (Humans eaten by Humans), Cannibalism (Ark’s Camp), Donner Party (Humans cooked as Food for Survival), Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToServeManfan/pseuds/ToServeManfan
Summary: Michael Marrow (Original Character)Amber O Donel (Original Character)Logan Reagan (Original Character)Mark Figallo (Original Character)Reuben Tyren (Original Character)Robin Wollow (Original Character)Darius McDerm (Original Character)Theron "Talon" Decost (Original Character)100 Delinquents (Canon)100) Glen Dickson99) Trina98) Pascal97) Atom96) Wells Jaha95) Charlotte94) John Mbege93) Diggs92) Roma Bragg91) Dax90) Derek89) Connor88) Myles87) Drew86) Sterling85) Finn Collins84) Jessica83) Fox82) Zoe Monroe81) Jones80) Peter Colton79) Jasper Jordan78) Bree77) Del76) Deek75) Harper McIntyre74) Monty Green73) Tim Bartlett72) Kath Colonna71) Lisa Warren70) Jill Yaworski69) Clarke Griffin68) Octavia Blake67) John Murphy66) Nathan Miller65) Bellamy Blake64) Michael Marrow / Original Character63) Amber O Donel / Original Character62) Logan Reagan / Original Character61) Mark Figallo / Original Character60) Reuben Tyren / Original Character59) Robin Wollow / Original Character58) Darius McDerm / Original Character57) Theron "Talon" Decost / Original Character





	1. Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Marrow (Original Character)  
> Amber O Donel (Original Character)  
> Logan Reagan (Original Character)  
> Mark Figallo (Original Character)  
> Reuben Tyren (Original Character)  
> Robin Wollow (Original Character)  
> Darius McDerm (Original Character)  
> Theron "Talon" Decost (Original Character)
> 
> 100 Delinquents (Canon)  
> 100) Glen Dickson  
> 99) Trina  
> 98) Pascal  
> 97) Atom  
> 96) Wells Jaha  
> 95) Charlotte  
> 94) John Mbege  
> 93) Diggs  
> 92) Roma Bragg  
> 91) Dax  
> 90) Derek  
> 89) Connor  
> 88) Myles  
> 87) Drew  
> 86) Sterling  
> 85) Finn Collins  
> 84) Jessica  
> 83) Fox  
> 82) Zoe Monroe  
> 81) Jones  
> 80) Peter Colton  
> 79) Jasper Jordan  
> 78) Bree  
> 77) Del  
> 76) Deek  
> 75) Harper McIntyre  
> 74) Monty Green  
> 73) Tim Bartlett  
> 72) Kath Colonna  
> 71) Lisa Warren  
> 70) Jill Yaworski  
> 69) Clarke Griffin  
> 68) Octavia Blake  
> 67) John Murphy  
> 66) Nathan Miller  
> 65) Bellamy Blake  
> 64) Michael Marrow / Original Character  
> 63) Amber O Donel / Original Character  
> 62) Logan Reagan / Original Character  
> 61) Mark Figallo / Original Character  
> 60) Reuben Tyren / Original Character  
> 59) Robin Wollow / Original Character  
> 58) Darius McDerm / Original Character  
> 57) Theron "Talon" Decost / Original Character

The Council knew the moment was going to come, they decided to silence Jake Griffin for not revealing the truth about the system failure the Ark had and which reduced the amount of time the Ark was going to enjoy the oxygen, but they couldn’t stop it. The oxygen levels were been dropped more and more within the time, and their only solution was to launch 100 juvenile delinquents to Earth for giving the Ark more time to fix the system failure and to check if Earth was survivable, in exchange, their crimes were pardoned.

According to the list, among the 100 juvenile delinquents areGlen Dickson, Trina, Pascal, Atom, Wells Jaha, Charlotte, John Mbege, Diggs, Roma Bragg, Dax, Derek, Connor, Myles, Drew, Sterling, Finn Collins, Jessica, Fox, Zoe Monroe, Jones, Peter Colton, Jasper Jordan, Bree, Del, Deek, Harper McIntyre, Monty Green, Tim Bartlett, Kath Colonna, Lisa Warren, Jill Yaworski, Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake, John Murphy, Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake, Michael Marrow, Amber O Donel, Logan Reagan, Mark Figallo, Reuben Tyren, Robin Wollow, Darius McDerm, Theron "Talon" Decost, 52 Other Teenagers.

These 100 young people were sent to Earth, in order to secure it was proper for habiting again, and the dropship successfully lands on Earth, therefore nobody dies. For all of them, to be on Earth is a great and strange opportunity, since their crimes were pardoned and were launched to Earth, but none of them have seen Earth almost forever. After so many time being outer space, be able to make a step on solid ground is a strange feeling for all of them. Nobody is almost able to say a word due to the strange and great opportunity some of them think they were given.

"This is Planet Earth?" asks Amber O´Donel, who was arrested at 17 years old and locked up until 18 for being sent to Earth, she tried to steal something from a Council member.

"It is" says Michael Marrow, who is amazed to be at Earth as well as many others. 

"It really looks like they’ve given our freedom." says Logan Reagan, who feels free not to be anymore at the Ark.

"Well, once we would discover the ground is habitable and communicate it to the Ark, any of us can stay here. Until then, I think we can do whatever we want to do." says Mark Figallo, "It is true freedom." also says, supporting Logan.

One of the 100, Reuben Tyren, believes there is something wrong with their "mission" assigned by the Council.

"Hey, Reuben, what is it?" asks Robin Wollow, Tyren’s friend.

"Nothing." he replies at once.

"Come on man, we know each time, right? You can tell me." he insists.

"I suspect about the Council’s motive to send us here. As far as I know, the 100 people that came down here are delinquents, any single one of them must have done something to be locked and was sent here for the same purpose: finding out if Earth was suitable for life." he says.

"So?" 

"Dude, don’t you think it is too weird to have committed a crime and be sent here? All our crimes pardoned and just walk on Earth as if nothing?" Reuben asks rhetorically.

"Hm... It might be... But we are already here, right? What can we do but to confirm life is suitable again?" suggests Robin.

"I don’t trust the Council. For a "mission" like this would just be necessary a group of 15 men... But 100 people? What do they really want? For us to set a basement here?" Reuben asks too many questions and it already dizzies Robin.

"Reuben, I think you are overthinking it but honestly, I think you are right, and the worse I think... Is that we can’t do something." said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asks Reuben, worry.

"You said it: we are here for a mission, but it is very unlikely we could return to the Ark once we confirm Earth is suitable for life. I think... We will stay here." answers Robin.

Without much of the knowledge, they were sent to Earth with almost no supplies, since they were supposed to land nearby a military facility that supposedly has supplies. Although the dropship didn’t crash, so the 100 people are alive, the coordinates to land nearby that military facility was wrong, and took the 100 people very far away from the military facility. Secretly, Darius McDerm and Theron "Talon" Decost began checking the dropship as soon as they got out of it, as they also suspect why the Council sent them to the Earth. They were thinking like Reuben Tyren and Robin Wollow, so they started checking it and both did a scary discovery.

"Talon, come here!" says Darius, demanding Theron’s presence.

"What? Did you find anything?" asks Theron, who arrives next to him.

"Yes... I did, look at this." says Darius and Theron get scared.

"Oh, shit... Those are the supplies?" asked Theron.

"Yes... They are. Do you what this means?" Darius asks, hoping Theron shares his thoughts.

"I think I do... There are not enough supplies for us... Then it means that we must begin hunting animals in the surroundings if we want to live, or that we were sent to the wrong location." says Theron.

"To the wrong location? What do you mean?" Darius asks because he is more confused.

"Hm... I mean that just as a suggestion, we might have been sent to the wrong location. Just think about it: the Council decided to launch us to the Earth to see if it is able for life, right? And sends 100 people, if they are supposed to really know if Earth is ok, they would have sent us to a location where supplies are should be guaranteed and they would expect later news from us. As I said, it is just a suggestion. The other theory is that we were sent here on purpose to survive by our own, meaning they didn’t want us anymore on the Ark for some reason." says Theron.

The dangerous discovery makes Darius think that if they don’t find animals nearby to eat, which is a hesitated thought, they would have to go for cannibalism. He didn’t say anything to Theron yet, he starts to think it would really become a nightmare that if the 100 delinquents come to choose cannibalism if animals are not found, how are they going to choose who shall be eaten? Of course, for at least making it more human, although it is a creepy thinking because there isn’t something human about cannibalism, the selected ones for cannibalism should be murdered to avoid them all the pain of being cooked alive.

"What are we going to do, Darius?" asks Theron, worried because he knows Darius's face.

"Hm... I don´t know very well, this is something that the others must know, either we tell them now or not. Let's get out of here and wait if someone else appears and discovers this, then we will watch how that person or those people think about a solution. Right now the only thing I think about is... That not enough supplies will make us hunt everything that is around us for surviving or go further to search other areas." says Darius, who doesn’t want to even mention the word.

"You are right, lets get out and wait if this is discovered. If not, we must tell later." suggests Theron.

"Yes... Tell later." repeats Darius and they leave the supplies door and go to the front of the ship.

The 100 juvenile delinquents landed alright, so they are all alive. The Ark mission assigned to the 100 has just begun for them to know if Earth is habitable, or not, and to of course give the Ark more time to fix the system failure. While on the Earth, the 100 soon will notice there aren’t enough supplies and therefore they will have to hunt down any nearby animal or will have to explore the areas looking for them.


	2. Episode 2

Right after Darius and Theron secretly checked the dropship supplies, they found out there wasn’t enough for the 100 people who were launched to Earth, meaning two options: hunting animals or cannibalism. As the last wasn’t a good option, Darius told Theron he would prefer not to think about that and let the others discover, then they will get involved. They left the dropship and joined the others as if they were also new to Earth, as the 98 people there were. For them, it was so amazing to be on Earth again, that much that they didn´t even think about the supplies. Ergo Milla was walking the surroundings of the dropship with Janna Kersenko, both have been very close since the Ark and due to its laws, both became criminals. Everywhere that Ergo goes, Janna follows him as she isn’t used to be alone, so Ergo goes walking the surroundings and she follows him.

"Ergo, wait! We shouldn’t separate from the dropship!" - she says as he walks. "Are you listening to me!?" she asks.

"Yes, I am!" he says while walking.

"Then where are you going?" she asks again, getting nervous.

"I don’t know, I am just walking and the dropship is rightbehind us, we won’t get lost." he says, and after walkingsome meters, they arrived at a small river. 

"Where are we?" Janna asked, worrying about gettinglost. 

"Earth... It is so quiet, and peaceful, it is amazing to be again here. Don’t you think?" says Ergo.

"Yes... I do." says Janna, unconsciously hugging Ergo who stays quiet for some minutes. "Ergo, is something wrong or are you enjoying the peace?" - she asks.

"I was enjoying the peace, but don’t you think there issomething wrong about the river?" he asks and Jannawatches the river for some seconds.

"No, I don’t. What is it?" she asks.

"There aren’t any fish, and being a river, it is sweetwater, there should be some fishes." he answers.

"Hm... Maybe there aren’t any fish in this river." shesays.

"Hm... Maybe... We should go back." says Ergo and starts walking back, followed by Janna.

Meanwhile, Ergo and Janna were walking, quickly somepeople gathered to talk about the situation. Besides the fact forsome people being at the Earth meant their lives wereforgiven when knowing that after reaching the majority ofage, they would have been executed, for some others, it wasn´t like that. For some others, their lives could have beenpardoned because of their crimes, but being launched to Earthnow meant another thing, the most important and difficult: surviving. Surviving required finding food and water, and they were a hundred people, so for sustaining them theyneeded a good sort of food. Peter Colton suggested to checkthe dropship for food and water, maybe they were sent toEarth with something, so some of the hundred begansearching the dropship.

It was at that moment that Darius and Theron offered themselves to help to check the dropship alongside Dave Sterling, Delaware "Del" Emmerman, and some othervolunteers. They spent a couple of hours searching as much as they could, Darius and Theron kept their secret until theydiscover the supply room with Sterling and Emmerman. Sterling and Del realized there wasn’t enough food for thehundred people and reported the founding with the rest of thepeople. Obviously, their discovery alarmed the people as theydidn’t think they were sent to Earth without supplies, but theywere. Darius didn’t mention the cannibalism option sincenobody has reached the conclusion that was in his mind, so Sterling suggested the better was start looking for food, meaning animals. Quickly, before it could get dark, thehundred organized in ten groups of ten people and begansearching the dropship surroundings in a radio of a kilometeraway.

The hundred splits into groups of ten and expanded theirsearching radio, they scammed the area the most they could, but none of the groups was able to find a single animal. In some individuals of each group, a fear for not finding foodwas growing up, as they knew the supplies weren’t going tobe enough and in a week they could be over. Nobody had onmind the idea of cannibalism else than Darius and Theron, as it is clearly an unhuman decision for keeping them alive, butthey were getting closer and closer to it.

"Hey, Brooke, did you find anything?" asked Lucianyelling at Brooke Fortanello, who walked toward a waterfallfor finding something.

"Yes, I did! But it isn’t going to be enough!" answeredBrooke.

"What did you find!?" 

"A squirrel!" the answered worried Lucian and thegroup itself. "I think there aren’t more animals nearby!" he also yelled and the group was disappointed, they expected the other group to find more animals to eat, but what they didn’t know was that there aren’t more animals in the surrounding area they were searching for. As the other group wassearching, they were realizing that the animals they foundalongside the supplies weren’t still enough for not even a week. The groups returned from their search and gathernearby the dropship, for talking and showing and they got.

"This is worrying... We searched in a kilometer aroundthe dropship and none of the groups found somethingworthful, nothing!" said Dilan Yvimas.

"Hm... It is, we didn’t know this was a poor area. And weeven don’t know if expanding the searching radio for two orthree kilometers could do that much." said another groupmember, Josh Allen.

"The supplies and the animals we found... Can they last for three days?" asked Jhonner West, the third group’s leader.

"No, they don’t, and if we use them, a lot of us will starve." said Darius, who knew this was coming. 

"The worst for me, as we haven’t found animals, is..." was saying George Subas, the fourth group’s leader.

"What is it?" asked Darius, hoping he mentions cannibalism.

"Shit... Cannibalism." said George, and as Darius thought, everyone in the meeting was amazed and horrified.

"What? Cannibalism!? That is crazy!" said Elmer DeSandu, the fifth. "I prefer to expand the searching area to three kilometers instead of eating raw meat and one of us!" he declared.

"It wouldn’t be raw meat, stupid, it would be cooked." said Zilean Hunnigan, sixth group’s leader.

"Are you supporting the idea!?" asked Elmer, pointing at Zilean.

"I am not, but it is obvious it wouldn’t be raw meat. How the hell can eat raw meat?" he asked back. "I also prefer to expand the searching area to three kilometers, but groups should change directions, to cover areas that weren’t cover." he suggested.

"Nice suggestion, Zilean." said George. "In some hours, it will get dark, lets start and make at least five people of each group stay here for making the meal while we will be searching." says George.

After discussing a bit more, they started to search again on the radio of three kilometers. All the groups rejected the idea of cannibalism but Darius knew it was closer than before, as not finding animals would lead the groups to select at least five people to be killed and cooked. As the others said, it was better to walk more and search for more than at once going for eating themselves. But unfortunately, as the groups were walking more and more, they found the same situation: there weren’t enough animals for at least making it to the week. While they were at the mission, the people remained at the dropship thought that maybe by obtaining seeds from vegetables found in the supplies, they would be able to make fruits and vegetables to grow up, and still, it wasn’t going to be enough.

The groups returned already at early night, and as half of the hundred were doing as possible for building a place to sleep, the other half were talking about the worst: cannibalism.

"Shit, I found nothing but some squirrels, and two bunnies!" said George.

"This time, I got nothing." said Darius, who got some bunnies in the first incursion.

"A couple of fish." said Zilean.

"Anyway, the result is almost nothing! It doesn´t make it for three days. What are we going to do? Can we be still like this? Spending half of the day for finding food in an area that is already empty?" asked Darius, showing concern and desperation.

"No, we can’t... If we keep like this early or sooner people will starve and chaos will come to us. It is better to decide it now." said Zilean, for the horror of the people present.

"I can’t believe we are actually going to vote for cannibalism!" said Elmer, desperate against the common.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Darius, while the others were thinking, and Elmer remained quiet. "As I thought. I vote for selecting some of us, killing them and feeding on them!" said Darius, who at the time, was angry and desperate.

Others didn’t like the option but knew it was the only one possible, and cannibalism was agreed upon. A day later they carefully selected Jessica, Fox, Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake, and Harper McIntyre for being killed and then cooked. Jackson "Jax" Cooper was selected for killing them alongside Zed Hammermark, Gillean Hollan, Jerry Openhauger, and Ehren Sauhergen.


	3. Episode 3

After a hard discussion, where nobody wanted to choose cannibalism, the hardest call was the chosen one. Desperation and madness totally landed over the minds of each groups leader, a part of them didn’t want to eat those five unfortunate as they had the same right than the other ninety five people to live, but also the other part of those leaders knew it was the best chance for the ninety five to survive. For some reason, either animal disappeared from Planet Earth due to radiation or they migrate to another place, leaving the zone the hundred landed without animals. Those few the groups found weren’t enough for them to be fine the next days, and using the supplies entirely would lead to finish them in a single day.

It was also talked that those five unfortunate would sayno to be eaten by the rest, as they would ask questions thatweren´t going to be answered. Since they are all delinquents, five were selected to kill Jessica, Fox, Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake, and Harper McIntyre as silently as possible. The way was to kill themsilently so the rest of the people won’t know at the moment, trying to avoid them the call taken. If the choice ofcannibalism would have been public, probably those selectedto die would have run away and maybe half of the people withthem. So, it was kept as a secret. Darius was in Ehren Sauhergen’s group so they planned how to kill Jessica Guilliar, as she was part of their group too. Her death was the first and not the big deal, she was called by Darius to talk alone with him, having no idea what was going on. Although she had friends, Elena Román and Phillip DaCorte, they didn’t know what happened to her.

Octavia Blake was the hardest since her older brother Bellamy was all the time with her, for this purpose there wasn’t another choice but to force them to separate. Bellamy knew his sister wasn’t legal and knew the delinquents didn’t wanther, so he reinforces his promise to protect her. Gillean Hollanwas in charge of killing Octavia, but he knew Bellamy washer sibling, so he requested his group help for separatingthem. Even though separating was easy, Octavia fought forher life, and when Bellamy, who had a bad feeling, run and arrived at her death’s place, he realized Gillean and his friends killed his sister. He planned to ruin Gillean’s by telling everybody he killed his sister, but when he was going to start running, another group ambushed him, knocking him and tied him.

Clarke Griffin also presented fight, as she had the feeling something was going to happen to her when she followed Zed Hammermark and some other people for searching for food again. The area was already scammed twice she wonders why Zed wanted her to be part of his group. At a faraway point, she fought for her life but Zed stabbed her on her back. Jessica and Harper were also difficult since they were together at the moment of their death. Both fought but were anyway killed byJerry and Jackson. When the time was right, each one of the kills responsible brought the body to the dropship, with anangry and mad Bellamy Blake tied up.

"Darius, the others brought the victim's body... We succeed your desire." said Theron when founding Darius watching the forest.

"My desire? It wasn’t my desire, it was something that in the worst of the cases, might going to happen. As Elmer said, it is a creepy choice, but it is that or starving to death." said Darius, turning his back to the forest. That night, he told the others he was going to take the responsibility to tell the people why the choice was made, as after discovering what happened, the people would try to find a guilty one. The people as well as the victims were gathered at the dropship and they horrifiedly witnessed the victim’s corpses, wondering what happened.

"I know what your seeing isn’t easy to see, and I am not asking you to see it... What happened here was something absolutely necessary. For not starving and after hours of scamming, we used most of the supplies that came along with us and what the leader’s groups found to eat last night... For none of you is a secret that the supplies aren’t enough for all of us and won’t last a week. So, after talking, there were two options, scamming the area in a kilometer or killing some of our own people to eat them. We scammed but found nothing big enough to last three days, then we talked and decided to amplify the radio of search..." was saying Darius, in front of the ninety five delinquents and having all their attention. "We went for food on radio of three kilometers and was kind of useless, what was found was still not enough, so we asked, would it be worthful to walk five kilometers without the promise to find food? For some of us, the answer was yes, because they were looking for an exit rather than cannibalism... For others, not. I personally preferred to do this rather than watching you starving to death just when we were released from the Ark to test Earth. If the people above us would come down, they would have to do the same hunt for food if supplies aren’t enough, and if not, cannibalism. Even maybe! The Council probably sent us here for a similar purpose getting the population shorter. So... I hope this is the only time we would have to do this..." kept saying Darius.

"MURDER!"  said  Bellamy

"Let him come in." said Darius and from the people, who men appeared walking with another mad man. "I bet youalready know him, his sister was illegally born and sadly waschosen to be killed and then eaten." Darius pointed.

"You had no right of killing my sister just to satisfy your hunger!" said Bellamy, crying and yelling.

"You might be right, but it wasn’t only my hunger, it was the people’s hunger and if not, I‘d like someone to raise the hand if he or she wasn’t hungry." expressed Darius, and nobody raised the hand.

"You are still a murder! I loved my sister and you took her away from me!" yelled Bellamy, trying to release himself from his tiding.

"We all are, aren’t we? Delinquents according to the Council. As I said, I am not happy with this, but it was the only way to at least give us time until...." 

"Until what!? Until you decide to kill more of us? Who will be the next one? That woman over there? The man next to you!? WHO!?" Bellamy kept yelling.

"It is useless... Release him! I want to see what is he going to do." ordered Darius and his men let him go, Bellamy ran against him and Darius quickly took him down with a single punch.

"I am not going to let you kill me, even when it could be your biggest desire. I already apologize even when you won’t accept it. I can’t suggest to you what could you do, just... Let it go." said Darius, some of the people were watching horrified what was going on.

Bellamy was left on the floor after he received that punch, he approached to his sister’s corpse and hug her, apologizing for not being there for protecting her. In fact, there was nothing he could have done since there were overnumbered, maybe offering himself. Darius didn’t hold him and told him if he wanted to leave, he could, but he knew that he wasn´t going to find food nearby for keeping himself alive. The nightmare began for him since he had to stay with the ninety five and his sister’s murderer was right there, and he wasn’t going to be able to kill him. Some of the ninety five began the settings for cooking the five victims, others, as it was a person to be eaten, began deboning the bodies, as would need to be done if they were cow or pork. The meat was mixed with the last supplies, so it lasted for two days.


End file.
